The various motorized wheelchairs on the market of the conventional construction, or three-wheeled variety, have afforded new mobility to the handicapped. There is a need for motorized wheelchairs or vehicles which include a cart or basket for storage while shopping for people that require such a vehicle. Various shopping carts have been developed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,020,916, 3,524,512 and 3,190,386 all show arrangements for propelling shopping carts. The '512 and '916 patents provide a seat for the operator of the vehicle. Both provide electric motors for propelling the shopping carts. It is not believed that the appliances illustrated have a sufficiently small turning radius to afford good maneuverability in confined areas. Accordingly, the usefulness and convenience of such devices is not believed to be optimum.